Sora Maeda
Sora Maeda(そら前田 Maeda Sora) is currently a Substitute Shinigami that resides in the world of the living. After the hollow attack in his school,He becomes spiritually aware, giving him the ability to see spirits and hollows. Along with Joshua Westfield, Kiba Takeda, and a few others, they make up the fighting force known as the Kyoto Super Squad that protects the city of Kyoto. Appearance ﻿Sora is a pretty tall and attractive high school student. His physique is the result of an impressive metabolism, dieting, and sparring with his friend, Joshua Westfield. His muscles are moderately toned due to excerising, with his legs being the most well toned out of all his other muscles. To further compliment his body, Sora has very healthy skin with an amazing complexion. He also has long brown hair that barely reaches down to his lower back. He only wears his hair in a ponytail fashion. His eye color also matches his hair, usually having that charming spark in them. Through out the story, Sora wears a few casual outfits when he isn't at school or performing his substitute duties. One of the them consits of a black mid sleeve shirt with matching sweatpants. With it, he wears white socks with black and white hi-tops. Another one consists of a blue plaid dress shirt with a white tee underneath. This is complimented with dark blue skinny jeans and his white loafers. His School uniform consists of his school blazer. With it, he has a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, buttoned up to the chest area. He has black dress slacks with black dress shoes. Like his casual, his hair is in a middle ponytail. Sora's Shinigami attire is a casual Shihakusho with both sealed zanpakutos on his left hip. Although there are times when he removes the top of his outfit, making him shirtless. Personality Sora is a comical, wisecracking, ladies man. He is constantly flirting with many women, using his various pick up lines that he got from his older brother. When it comes to his school work, Sora will always seem to have developed a habit of copying Seto's answers, sometimes bugging Seto to no end. When he gains his powers, like Joshua, he takes his shinigami duties very seriously. He would always race his friends to kill a hollow once it appears, stating that it's all a big competiton. He also gets his advice on how to be cool from his Zanpakuto, using those lessons and applying them to use. In battle, Sora tends to toy with his opponents, stating that it's not fun defeating them instantly. Once he discovers on how strong they are, he will decide to whether or not to activate his Zanpakuto, go Bankai, or just fight them with Kido. Synopsis Coming soon... History Coming soon... Skills and Abilities '''High Spiritual Energy- '''When Sora was made a subsitute shinigami, he gained an enormous amount of reiatsu. With rigorous training and meditation, he has further develop and control his reiatsu, causing those around him to have a difficulty of breathing. '''Swordsmanship- '''Sora had quite aways to go on mastering his Zanpakuto fighting style. He spars with Joshua on a daily basis, allowing both of them to further develop their skills. In his Shikai form, Sora gains three swords, and fights with a style with one on each hand and one on his mouth, using every last one of them. In his bankai however, he gains six, using them between each finger. He will also use Spiritual energy to temporarily allow them to levitate. '''Superhuman Speed- '''Boasting very remarkable speed, Sora is the second fastest out of the Kyoto Super Squad. He uses this to his advantage when fighting up close and personal, or escaping from an enemy's attack. He can dodge quite a few attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with in speed. '''Flash Step Master- '''Sora's strongest feature. Like Ichigo and a few others, Sora can fully utilize it in combat far more better that Seto. He can break the sound barrier in his sealed and Shikai state, managing to overwhelm his opponents with quite the skill. In his Bankai mode, he can make many afterimages of himself, disappearing when the afterimage is hit, and dealing damage when a strike from when an afterimage hits. '''Superhuman Endurance- '''Sora can take many hits before going down. Unfortunatly, this is his weakest attribute, making him able to get defeated easily. But only his determination to protect his friends and finishing the battle is what keeps him alive. Trivia Like Joshua Westfield and Kiba Takeda, Sora Maeda is going to be one of a few characters that will be built from the ground up. The descriptions on his abilites only serve as a guide and may or may not change. Sora's favorite hobbies are flirting with women, going on social outings, and his most cherished hobby, Karaoke. His favorite food is basically any dish that has fried rice in it. His least favorite type of food is anything that has seaweed. ﻿ Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:GZero945 Category:Chaotic Good